


Ad Imbrem

by aserenitatum



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, I don't even know how to tag this, Smut-adjacent, voyeurism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/pseuds/aserenitatum
Summary: She’s lathering shampoo into her hair, eyes closed when a loud moan echoes through the bathroom and cuts into her thoughts. She’s so startled by it that she freezes, listens more closely, hears a person shushing another and then she can’t help but smirk.aka Beca and Chloe aren't the only ones that have a bathroom encounter that year





	Ad Imbrem

**Author's Note:**

> set during Pitch Perfect 1

She’s not paying attention when she steps into the bathroom. Her head’s full of trying to figure out a tricky physics formula that she just can’t get the hang of, and that’s the excuse she uses for not noticing it immediately.  

She’s on autopilot as she walks towards the third to last shower cubicle; it’s her favourite and in the past she has waited to shower until it’s free—the pressure is perfect and the water isn’t as hot as the last few cubicles. She doesn’t even pay attention as she pulls the curtain closed and disrobes, turning on the shower.  

She’s lathering shampoo into her hair, eyes closed when a loud moan echoes through the bathroom and cuts into her thoughts. She’s so startled by it that she freezes, listens more closely, hears a person shushing another and then she can’t help but smile.  

It’s common knowledge amongst the Bellas how Chloe had gotten Beca to audition for the group, but very few people knew that Chloe had been in the shower with a guy before sneaking into Beca’s shower—a fact Beca shared with her one drunken night after Stacie had made a shower sex joke. 

There’s a muffled moan and Stacie has to work hard not to giggle as she rinses out her hair. The people aren’t being exactly subtle and she feels like an idiot for not noticing it sooner. She doesn’t remember hearing them when she’d first come in, but then, she hadn’t exactly been paying close attention either.  

It’s not like she minds it, she understands that finding a private spot to have sex is damn near impossible with a roommate, and it’s not like it’s interfering with her own shower. It does make her hyper-aware of the fact that there’s a couple having sex a few cubicles down, and no matter how hard she tries, she can’t ignore it. 

Especially when there’s suddenly a high pitched whine coming from the couple.  

She turns off her shower—to conserve water, of course—while she lathers in her conditioner, and without the rushing water she can make out more sounds, can eavesdrop more easily.  

There’s a steady string of sounds coming from the woman, and Stacie’s just thinking that the guy is being pretty quiet when she hears it.  

Two moans, both female, at the same time and realisation hits Stacie like a bus and she suddenly feels flushed.  

Casual shower sex? Yes.  

Casual _gay_ shower sex? Even more yes.  

There’s a whimper and the sound of a body smacking wetly against tile and it’s a little embarrassing how turned on Stacie is getting by the sounds of real life soft core porn happening near her.  

She’s turning back to rinse out her hair when there’s another loud whimper, a shush, and then a series of hushed giggles and that does her in; she lets her hand fall to her breast and plays with her nipple and then Stacie’s the one trying to be quiet as she bites her lip to not moan.  

“What are you waiting for?” she hears and there’s something about that commanding voice that seems vaguely familiar but she can’t put her finger on it.  

She doesn’t hear the response from the other girl because she turns the shower back on to rinse out her hair, but even the loud stream of water isn’t enough to drown out the piercing moan from the first girl.  

Her brain wages a war with itself, playing devil’s advocate as she considers her options while pressing her thighs together for some relief. The first girl—the one who’d spoken—moans loudly again and that seals her fate as she lets her hand trail down her body, slips her fingers between her legs. She uses the shower as a cover for what she’s doing as her fingers swirl through arousal and back over her bundle of nerves, moving in time with the first girl’s increasingly louder moans.  

She’s focusing hard on the girl’s ragged, throaty sounds, moves her fingers in time and she’s already so close to the edge. There’s a strangled gasp, and then the first girl is pleading for mercy, begging for an orgasm, and her voice is strangely melodic and the throaty, pleading words are enough to coax Stacie over the edge, orgasm flooding through her and she has to press a hand against the tiled wall to hold herself up as she comes, bites her lip hard to keep quiet and not give herself away.  

She’s quiet, but the girl isn’t, a very loud “yes!” echoing around the showers as she clearly climaxes and Stacie’s still trembling, presses her forehead against the cool tiles to catch her breath.  

Her hair is as good as rinsed out by now, and she finishes her shower, quickly drying and pulling on her robe because she needs to get the fuck out of there.  

She’s not ashamed, per se, but getting yourself off to the sound of two strangers having sex in a semi-public place isn’t exactly top of the list of her proudest moments, and she definitely doesn’t want an awkward confrontation with the two girls while she’s still feeling flushed. 

“I’ll see you next week?”  

Stacie frowns at the voice, it’s the same one from earlier, the first girl, and it sounds so fucking familiar but she just can’t place it. The words spark her into action, though, as she quickly pulls back the curtain and makes to leave the bathroom.  

She makes it all the way to the door of the bathroom before she realises that in her haste to leave, she’s left her towel behind. She hesitates by the door, weighing her options before turning and heading back to the shower stall. 

She freezes on the spot when the second girl answers.  

“Of course. See ya, Aubrey,” she says and wait, _Aubrey_? 

Her brain is screaming at her limbs to get moving but her traitorous legs refuse to budge, staying exactly where they are.  

There is absolutely no way she’s going to make it back to her shower cubicle in time now and she’s too far from the door to make a clean exit and her heart is hammering in her chest in panic.  

She decides to just go for the towel, accepts the inevitability of having to face one or both of the girls and have the girls know that she’d been listening in.   

There’s also the small part of her that needs to confirm that the name she’d heard doesn’t belong to Bellas Captain Aubrey Posen, because surely there has to be more than one Aubrey in the whole of Barden, and why would the blonde even be in this bathroom when she has a perfectly nice apartment with a private shower? 

She can’t get that voice out of her head, though, and as she hears fabric rustle and the curtain to the cubicle at the very end gets pulled to the side, her heart’s beating so hard that she can feel blood rushing through her ears.  

A gorgeous, tall blonde emerges, but it’s not Aubrey and Stacie sighs in relief, even as the girl makes eye contact with Stacie and Stacie can see comprehension flit through the blonde. The girl smirks as she walks past Stacie, head held high and if Stacie weren’t so distracted by the fact that the blonde in question isn’t Aubrey, she’d smirk back.  

She makes it to her cubicle and grabs her towel, before hesitating, deep in thought.  

The second girl still has to leave, and she figures out that she can curb any awkwardness by just waiting her out, so she quietly pulls the curtain closed and hides out as she hears the other girl walk out of the last cubicle and past the one Stacie’s in. If she’d known both girls were going to leave immediately, she’d have waited them out in the first place, but hindsight really is 20/20 and she can’t blame her post-orgasm brain for not seeing that logical action plan. 

She has the sudden thought that she’d be a terrible spy based solely on how hard her heart is beating and how nervous she is about bumping into the other girl, and it’s distracting enough that when she doesn’t hear the footsteps of the girl anymore, she breathes a sigh of relief.  

She counts to 60 just in case and then pulls open the curtain, makes sure she has both her towel and her shower supplies with her and looks back at the cubicle to ensure she hasn’t left anything else before slowly walking away from the showers.  

She strolls towards the door, and she’s so preoccupied by her feeling of triumph that it isn’t until she glances towards the large mirror by the sinks that she notices that the other girl hadn’t left at all.  

Her eyes make contact with the blonde through the mirror and widen in surprise.  

Because standing there, running her fingers through her hair and looking thoroughly dishevelled is none other than Bellas Captain Aubrey Posen.  

Aubrey is just as startled to see Stacie as Stacie is to see Aubrey, and they’re both frozen in place, staring at each other as understanding flows between them.  

_So that’s why the voice had sounded so familiar._

Aubrey looks away first as she clears her throat, and Stacie doesn’t look away so she sees the small blush bloom across Aubrey’s cheeks.  

“Hey,” Aubrey says softly, still not meeting her eyes.  

“Hi,” Stacie says but her voice cracks and she burns with embarrassment. 

“Sorry about—” she suddenly stops speaking, gestures vaguely towards the showers as she finally looks at Stacie.  

Stacie shrugs, cheeks warm and she knows she’s blushing because even this is a step too far out of her—admittedly large—comfort zone. 

“Don’t worry about it. It sounded like fun,” she says and then abruptly clamps her mouth shut because _jesus fucking christ Stacie_.  

Aubrey laughs once, breathlessly and Stacie’s brain is suddenly assaulted with recognition of the sound, with the realisation that it’s Aubrey here right now and that Aubrey had been in the shower with the tall blonde and Aubrey had been—.  

“See you tomorrow,” Aubrey says softly interrupting Stacie’s train of thought and she shakes her head softly, tries to clear her mind to focus on the current interaction.  

Aubrey’s walking towards her, and Stacie holds her breath when she stops in front of her.  

“Stacie?” she urges softly and Stacie’s having difficulty breathing as the blonde stares up at her.  

“Hm?”  

“May I?” she asks, blushing again as she gestures towards the door that Stacie’s standing next to.  

“Oh!” she says, springs away. “Sure, yeah, of course. See you tomorrow,” she blurts out and Aubrey looks at her one final time before leaving.  

When the door closes behind her, Stacie leans back heavily against the wall, taking a deep, staggering breath. 

She stands there for a long time, dumbfounded with the realisation that she’d basically gotten off to the sound of Aubrey getting fucked and that she’d also really, _really_ enjoyed it. She then registers that she’s even more turned on now—post-orgasm and with the knowledge that it had been Aubrey specifically and not some random girl—than she’d been before when she was actually touching herself, and, well, 

“ _Fuck_.” 


End file.
